reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outfits in Redemption
]] Outfits in Red Dead Redemption are influenced by historical events and reflect the fashions of the era. Some outfits give John Marston bonuses or special abilities when worn. Additions such as the bandana, which nullifies changes to the player's Honor, and the Bandolier, which increases the amount of ammo they can carry, can be used in conjunction with outfits. At the end of the mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free" where you obtain the Rancher Clothing, you won't be able to change outfits again until you complete the main storyline ("The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed"). Overview There are roughly 15 outfits in the game, but only 9 count towards 100% completion. Some outfits are rewarded for completing gameplay missions. Other outfits must be earned. They are initially unlocked by advancing through gameplay missions, and accumulating Fame and Honor, or by downloading them form DLC or pre-orders. Once unlocked, players must track down various "scraps" by completing mini-games such as Five Finger Fillet and Arm Wrestling. Other scraps must be found, purchased or looted. Some Outfits that do not contribute to 100% completion include the Duster Coat, Gentleman's Attire, and the Deadly Assassin Outfit. Other Outfits like the U.S. Army Outfit require all the individual "scraps" to be found before it is considered complete. Note that you may experience issues with certain Outfits (U.S. Marshal Outfit and Rancher Clothing) not being completely in-sync between the Social Club page and your game. Rockstar Games is working to patch this very soon. Don’t worry, as progress earned in your save game will still be properly reflected there once this fix is in place. Outfits Standard Outfits These 13 outfits are available in all versions of the game. *'Cowboy Outfit': This is Marston's typical bounty hunter attire, and the one he wears at the beginning of the game. It conveys no particular benefit. *'Duster Coat': This is the Cowboy outfit with a brown duster over it. This is achieved once the player receives the honor level "peacemaker". No additional bonus. *'Elegant Suit': Bought from the tailor in Thieves' Landing. Wearing this suit allows the player to cheat at poker. Obtaining this outfit will also score the player the He Cleans Up Well! Achievement. *'Legend of the West Outfit': Once unlocked, Marston has more Dead Eye than usual. *'Bandito Outfit': Banditos and outlaws in Mexico consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. *'U.S. Marshal Outfit': This is achieved by beating all US gang hideouts in 24 GAME hours. This is required for 100% game completion. If you have already beat half the hideouts, gangs will return. While wearing this, US Posses and Marshals will not pursue you. *'Bollard Twins Outfit': Bollard Twins gang members consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. This consists of the Cowboy Outfit with leather chaps and a red scarf. *'Mexican Poncho': A musty old poncho. A souvenir of your travels in Mexico. No added bonus when wearing this outfit. *'Reyes' Rebels Outfit': Disguise yourself as one of Reyes' Rebels. Mexican Law posses and the Mexican Army won't pursue you. *'Rancher Outfit': Marston's typical attire when tending the ranch at Beecher's Hope. No additional benefits. *'Treasure Hunter Outfit': Treasure Hunters consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. *'U.S. Army Outfit': Makes you look like an enlisted US Army man. Marshals will treat you with respect. *'Bureau Uniform': Acquired upon reaching 100% game completion. Dress like a federal bureau agent and the law won't be able to touch you (complete amnesty from the law). Downloadable Outfits These outfits can be downloaded for use in the game. General Availability outfits are available for download by all game owners. Exclusives and Bonuses require the use of a one-time code or the purchase of a specific copy of the game. General Availability *'Gentleman's Attire': This outfit is automatically obtained once the player links their Gamertag/PSN to the Rockstar Social Club. Wearing this high-class attire allows you into the high stakes Poker games in Blackwater. *'Expert Hunter Outfit': (Upcoming release) This was one of the contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image below) along with the Deadly Assassin outfit and the Savvy Merchant outfit. The voting ended February 15, 2010 and the Deadly Assassin outfit was named the winner. However, Rockstar revealed that this outfit and its required challenges would be released as DLC for free in Summer 2010 for all platforms.This outfit, when worn, allows you to receive double the amount of skins & hides from hunting. *'Savvy Merchant Outfit': (Upcoming release) This was one of the contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image below) along with the Deadly Assassin outfit and the Expert Hunter outfit. The voting ended February 15, 2010 and the Deadly Assassin outfit was named the winner. However, Rockstar revealed that this outfit and its required challenges would be released as DLC for free in Summer 2010 for all platforms. This outfit, when worn, allows you to buy Guns and ammunition for half the cost. Exclusives and Bonuses *'Deadly Assassin Outfit': This outfit allows the player to regenerate "Dead-Eye" targeting twice as fast. This was one of three contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image at right). The Deadly Assassin outfit won and was available at selected retailers when pre-ordering a copy of Red Dead Redemption, while the other 2 costumes are coming out at a to be announced date. *'Walton's Gang Outfit': Walton's Gang members consider you a friend until you take aggressive action. This outfit is available exclusively on the PlayStation 3 version of the game. Videos thumb|left|300px|The voting has finished. This video details of some downloadable outfits including the Expert Hunter Outfit, the Savvy Merchant Outfit, and the Deadly Assassin.[[Video:Red Dead Redemption - All Outfits|thumb|right|300px|This video showcases all outfits in Red Dead Redemption. Warning: There are spoilers in this video.]] Gallery Jackoutfit1.png|Cowboy Outfit Jackoutfit2.png|Gentleman's Attire Jackoutfit3.png|Deadly Assassin Jackoutfit4.png|Elegant Suit Jackoutfit5.png|Bollard Twins Outfit Jackoutfit6.png|Treasure Hunter Outfit Jackoutfit7.png|Bandito Outfit Jackoutfit8.png|Reyes' Rebels Outfit Jackoutfit9.png|U.S. Army Uniform Jackoutfit10.png|U.S. Marshal Uniform Jackoutfit11.png|Legend of the West Jackoutfit12.png|Bureau Uniform Jackoutfit13.png|Duster Coat Jackoutfit14.png|Mexican Poncho Jackoutfit15.png|Rancher Outfit Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits